When Life Gives You Lemons
by thatonedork
Summary: O1 - When life gives you lemons, you throw them at the men in black that are chasing you down.


**W H E N L I F E G I V E S Y O U L E M O N S**

**Chapter Title: **Of Chases and Men in Black  
**Authoress:** thatonedork  
**Prompts: **Chase, Men in Black  
**Summary: **When life gives you lemons, you throw them at the men in black that are chasing you down.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

--

--

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

Sakura Haruno stared at her onyx eyed boyfriend who was currently standing on her doorstep. His breath was coming out in short bursts and sweat lined his eyebrows. He was hunched over, his hands placed against the doorframe to keep him standing. From what Sakura can tell, Sasuke was just previously running.

"Hn."

"I thought I told you to stop with the one worded answers!" Sakura cried menacingly. She frowned at Sasuke and gave him the _Haruno Glare_ – a spinoff of his own trademark_ Uchiha Glare_.

"Hn. Is it wrong of me to want to just visit my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. He dropped his hands back to his side and stepped into her apartment – only to be stopped by a thin arm.

"Sasuke-kun. In our 2 years of dating, you have never wanted to 'just visit' me. I either had to come to you and drag you on a date, or you come to me in the hospital because you and Naruto had gotten a bit too far in training." Sakura raised a knowing eyebrow at him, and continued, "Now what is the _real_ reason you are here?"

Sasuke kept his lips in a firm line. Sakura only kept her ground and stared at Sasuke, waiting for a logical answer. It was then she noticed Sasuke's eyes flickering to his left. Curious, Sakura turned towards that direction only to see a mob of –

"Women in Black?" Sakura asked, "Oh I see, fangirls are chasing you again huh?"

"–ot women."

"What did you say Sasuke?"

"–en in Black."

"I said, they are not women. They are Men in Black. Men." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura took another look at the mob and realized that yes – _they were men._ Not the usual scantily, barely clothed, women who obviously had more than five surgeries to supposedly 'enhance' their physical features. Instead there were men with tight pants covering their – _holy freak they have model – _legs, and the guyliner. Can't forget the guyliner

Sakura sighed, "I told you to stop posting up emo pictures of yourself on facebook. Guys go crazy when they see you in eyeliner."

"Sakura... I have **never** posted up emo pictures of myself." Sasuke gritted out angrily.

"So you admit to posting up pictures of you with eyeliner."

"Sakura."

"Okay, Okay I get it. You never posted up pictures of yourself with eyeliner," Sakura replied, "But that doesn't mean you don't wear ey–"

"SAKURA!"

"Fine." Sakura grumbled. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted grumpily.

Sasuke only scoffed in annoyance at her childish behavior. Suddenly, the herd of fangirls – _ahem_ – fanguys voices began getting louder, indicating that they were getting that much closer. Sasuke visibly stiffened up as he mumbled curses under his breath. Sakura noticed this and released a loud sigh.

"Hold up. I know what to do." Sakura replied. She quickly went inside the house, leaving Sasuke alone, with a stampede of fanguys getting that much closer to him with every single passing second, possibly bringing him to his very doo–

"Here you go Sasuke-kun."

Sakura shoved a heavy basket into Sasuke's waiting hands. Sasuke stared at Sakura weirdly and lifted the handkerchief covering the contents.

"... Lemons?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He picked up the said yellow, acidic fruit and examined it. "What am I going to do with lemons?"

"You're going to throw it at your fanguys." Sakura replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because dear Sasuke-kun. One, you touched it. Two, your fanguys love anything that has been touched by 'THE Sasuke Uchiha'. And Three, it gives you a reason to hurt them." Sakura answered with a devious smile.

Sasuke's mind finally clicked and smirk appeared upon his face. He threw a lemon into Sakura's hands and grabbed another one out of the basket. "Would you like to do the honors in throwing the first lemon at the men in black chasing me?"

"My Pleasure."

--

--

**A/N: **Yeah, so I am doing this series of one shots based on prompts with my dear friend _kasplosion_. It's going to be a weekly thing so expect an update on this fic more often. We want to have some consistency on fanfic and it's good practice for nanowrimo '1O ! Be sure to check her fics out too cause they are amazing.

Favorite, Alert, and DEFINITELY Review. They make me happy !

-thatonedork

P.S. I apologize for any lameness. Just wanting to fulfill my promise to _kasplosion _(2 updates this weekend) and I really wanted to post this up! No proof reading at all as you can see.


End file.
